The present invention relates to an amplifier adjusting device, a system including an amplifier adjusting device and a method for operating an amplifier adjusting device.
In spectrum analyzers, it is customary to perform the amplification adjustment on the basis of a so-called “reference level”. This value sets the maximum level control over the entire frequency domain to be searched. Typically, this has the disadvantage that the reference level is determined by the strongest signal within the search range and, thus, comparatively weak signals may be attenuated in an unnecessarily strong manner. A further possible solution for an amplification adjustment is that the receiver performs a measurement for determining the optimum amplification after each adjustment of a new center frequency. Although this is easy to implement (e.g., by means of an ADC (analog-digital converter)), it has the drawback that valid measurement results may not be gained during the control process and, thus, the duration for a scan may be considerably extended under certain circumstances.